Broken Sunrise
by Absol Master
Summary: FE7. Lives destroyed by darkness, they longed for salvation. They now walk the path of light, but for very different reasons--and these are the sad stories that they have hidden from the world, stories full of pain. Drabbles about the three light users.


This was oh-so-hard. I never thought writing an emotional piece could be so hard. I was completely stuck, for some reason. But I hope it didn't come out too stiff.

I actually intended for Serra to go first, since hers is the least dark. But the inspiration for Lucius came first (since it's one of the more cliched ones), so I posted it first. This will definitely be edited.

* * *

_. **b r o k e n** / s u n r i s e ._

_I want to kill him. I want to take his life, for taking my father's._

It is still so hard, so hard to believe.

All of a sudden, the world is spinning around me. The night is silent but tainted, the moonlight unforgiving as it sifts through the windows, making the swells of red liquid pouring out gleam. The dagger is bright moonlight, the hilt dull and stark against the wall, protruding from his chest.

He was a good man. My father was kind, a gentle man who never did anything against Saint Elimine's teaching. And it all seems so unjustified, his death—a punishment that should never have befallen him! What has he done to warrant this?

My mind is still so numb, so much that I don't know what I feel. I know that there is pain there—so much pain it might destroy me! But there is more than that. There is anger. There is burning, raging anger, whirling about in my soul like a storm of fire.

But why do I feel anger for this? I should never, for it is wrong. From young I was taught the ways of Saint Elimine. I have lived by Her rules my entire life, I have known that it is wrong to hold grudges. I shouldn't be feeling this way! It is a sin, a terrible sin to long for revenge!

But no matter what I tell myself, vindication tempts me, and there is nothing I cannot do about it. It tempts me, and I long to reach out and grasp it, to finally wrench _his _life from him, and right all that has gone wrong. I have never felt so before—this terrible thirst for another's life—

Falling to my knees, the tears are streaming endlessly from my eyes. _I should never...I should never... _But I do.I wish to wipe that scene from my memory, to forget. But it remains there, framed on the blank wall before me, stark in my mind's vision like an incessant call, a hoarse, yearning call that pleads revenge of me!

I long to kill. I long to become a murderer myself.

_No, _I tell it angrily. _No! I will not let this darkness control my body. I will not let this evil taint my mind!_

Yet every day it grows even more painful, more questing and influential. The disaster has taken my life and torn it apart, thrown me into a world of unending darkness. Every day, the colours of my memory grow more vivid, the red growing brighter in my vision as I remember, over and over. It is eating away at me, this formless, clawing grief that is slowly catching hold of my soul, taking deep root, pulling me away from Saint Elimine and her truth...

It has turned me into a monster. It has made me inhuman. 

_I'm sorry, Saint Elimine..._

_I have let you down..._

The candle is guttering. The moon will not show its face. I am lost in my own darkness; my life has been thrown within a deep abyss. I have no place to go, no knowledge as to where to turn now, where to hide my face from Saint Elimine. And the tears will not stop, as I pray with all the fervence I can offer from my insignificant soul.

"Saint Elimine...save me!" My voice hardly makes a sound as I kneel at Her altar, gazing up into Her likeness carved in stone. "Cast it out...cast out this anger! Tell me how to banish it, Lady of Light..."

Then, a great coldness sweeps through me, and I feel my side hit the dark floor. The darkness is spinning, the world slowly fleeing from my sight. And in that moment before I black out, the world flutters swiftly past me like a cold morning gale.

That salvation is so distant. But I need it, with all my heart, I need to pull this condemning bloodlust away.

I need to see the light again.

* * *

_Sweet Saint Elimine...take my heart._

_Take it and change my life for me._

And so, I decide to join the monastery.

_Make me Your servant._

I will become a monk, for it is the only way to turn my life back towards the light, to forget what pain has once come into my life before. To grant me a new direction to look, a bright new horizon to turn to.

_Chasten me._

And I will never sin again. I will abide by Her every rule; I will be obedient.

_And leave my sorrow behind._

My bag is packed; my mother has died of grief, years ago. I am alone, and empty, soul filled with darkness, just as this night is. I know what will grant me that light I seek, and I am ready to go there, even if it means abandoning everything in my former life so I will forget. So I can start again.

The curtains are drawn, but the sky is still dark. I lift my bag and throw the door open, staring out into the misty, blurred silhouettes of the houses ahead in the deep blue morning. With this day, my pain will finally fade, and I will have a new chance to live my life.

As my journey begins, I see the sky slowly fill with red: red like the blood I once saw, red like the colour of anger and bloodlust. From today, red becomes the colour of new life; it paves the new road that I take to another world, where I will leave my old pain and anger behind, and learn to live without grief, without vengeance.

It is the only thing that can save me now.

The sky is washed in blood, and I come to the doorstep of my new home. The darkness is gone. The windows are full of flame.

* * *

Weirdest thing I've ever written for Fire Emblem. On par with _Night of Blood _(MapleStory),even.


End file.
